Arriving Unannounced
by iHeartFitz12
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is hanging at her apartment with her family, when Jane gets the urge to see her. Red John is lurking, what will happen?


Arriving unannounced – Patrick and Lisbon Story.

**I don't own any of these characters, or the Mentalist. If I did, Jane and Lisbon would already be together and she would be pregnant [that is not happening in this story. Just a little flirting, with some serious talk]**

Many times Jane wanted to go around to Lisbon's house to talk, was when she was home alone. But tonight was different she had her parents over for dinner, with her sister. Who Lisbon disliked as all through the times they flatted together, Jamie would steal her boyfriends. All because Lisbon ruined one of hers, by sending her crooked partner to jail of course Lisbon wouldn't be sorry she was just doing her job.

Jane was extremely curious to know how this was going; after all he did care about her. But why; she was caring, loving, affectionate and hard ass woman at times. He loved that, he always used to fight with her. He loved that too, he loved their little moments of flirting with each other, while keeping it on the case. Then he realized Red John would have been watching the entire time, this alerted him very quickly. He could strike anytime, anywhere, when no one would know. He had a feeling Red John loved an audience where they all cared for the people. Like he had to watch his wife and child murdered.

Jane quickly left his home at the CBI office and ran towards his car, racing against the clock he didn't care how badly he broke the speed limit he had to get there in time. Although, he did wonder if he was exaggerating this, he really wanted to see Lisbon maybe this was an excuse to do so. But he couldn't find another logical reason to his theory, therefore he would be correct. But he did wonder if Red John would strike tonight as they were staying for a week.

Jane arrived and saw her curtains pulled shut, he heard rumbles of laughter. His gut was telling him not to ruin the moment, but he got this awful feeling as they were being watched. He was right he saw the masked man and felt him grab him. It was Red John; Red John grabbed Jane and threw him through Lisbon's window. The people inside screamed Lisbon had her gun out.

"Jane?" growled Lisbon.

"Huh?" asked Jane aware that Lisbon had his gun pointed at him.

"You threw yourself through my window," told Lisbon. Not a pleasant tone.

"I didn't. Red John did," Jane said as the door flung open and a masked man stood right there. Lisbon loaded her gun and faced it at him.

"Hands up now, drop the weapon and get on your knees," told Lisbon, stern and strict. Jane was shuffling a way.

"Tiger, tiger burning bright, let me make my perfect symmetry," told Red John. Everyone looked as they war cowering in fear.

Jane then stood up, "Don't you dare use your death rhyme to her!"

Red John perked up at that, "Why not? Afraid of losing yet another of the ones you care about?"

"Go to hell," growled Lisbon and shot him in the leg so she would eventually make him stand trial. He fell to the floor in agony stabbing him in the leg accidentally close to the wound. He cussed in pain. Lisbon heard the fear roll of Jane in his breathing.

"Thanks, for sticking up for me," told Lisbon.

Jane looked at her, "I couldn't have him do…anything to you…not like…like…like he did-" Lisbon had a hand on his lips understanding what he was going to say and saw tears in his eyes.

"I understand, but I'm still thankful. He'll get the death sentence, we all know it," said Lisbon as Rigsby and Cho entered to take Red John away. Grace came in and noticed tears in Jane's eyes, and looked at Lisbon who had absolutely no colour to her face whatsoever. Her parents and family just watched on.

"Boss you alright? How about you Jane?" asked Grace.

"I'm fine not so sure about Jane though, that man killed his family," said Lisbon. Jane mumbled something but no one understood. Tears almost threatening to hit he just looked at Grace and shrugged for an answer. He didn't have any words to describe how he was feeling. No words at all.

Unexpectedly Grace gave him a tight hug and pulled back, "You'll feel better once he's in prison."

"I'll feel better once he's dead," snapped Jane. Lisbon looked at him and smiled a little. She was so concerned about him that she instinctively had gone and got him a coffee.

"Here, drink this," told Lisbon handing him a black cup with coffee in it.

"Oh, thanks," muttered Jane. He took the cup of coffee and sipped a little of it. Officials came to take away Red John to the hospital. The media were already surrounding the building and Grace and Wayne were going to take care of that for Patrick and Teresa.

Jane sat down on the sofa, a familiar feeling to him came back when he sat down. Lisbon went over and asked if her family was okay. Jane just stared at the window and all the shards of glass that had replicated everywhere when he went through it.

"I'm going to pay for the window," told Jane.

"You don't have too, the motel will. Since a guy came to kill me, I'll probably be kicked out cause of this," snarled Lisbon. There was a faint knock at the door Lisbon answered.

"Not from the media are you?" glared Lisbon.

"No. I'm the owner of the motel, I see some extent damage happened at this brawl tonight," said the lady.

"It wasn't a brawl," told Lisbon moving aside.

"I heard differently," told the girl.

"I'm a CBI agent. Do you really think I would participate in a brawl?" growled Lisbon, obviously annoyed at this accusation.

"What happened?" asked the lady.

"What's your name?" asked Lisbon changing the subject.

"Courtney Thompson," said the lady. Jane froze, that was his wife's best friend. Courtney turned around and noticed a distraught Jane.

"Patrick Jane, Marie's widowed husband, I'm so dearly sorry for your loss," told Courtney.

"You never really cared, wasn't a sentimental piece at her funeral. Oh, right, you weren't there! So much for being her best friend," snapped Jane.

"I couldn't make it, I did pay my respects after," told Courtney.

"Yeah, right," muttered Jane. Courtney focussed back on Lisbon. "So Agent Lisbon, what happened?"

"Red John came to kill me, threw Jane through the window and well I had to shoot him in the leg before he did anything," told Lisbon. Courtney gaped at the name.

"He's caught?" asked Courtney.

"No shit, Sherlock," growled Jane. He certainly wasn't in the mood anymore and really pissed off he stood up and took his empty coffee cup the kitchen. He felt the young girl's eyes, eye him up. 'Great' he thought to himself. Yet her sister has gone through a traumatic experience and that girl is eyeing him up. Jane just glared at her on the way down to stand next to Lisbon.

"Well we will pay for the damages," said Courtney noticing Jane next to Lisbon now.

"You two know each other?" asked Courtney.

"I'm his boss; anyway, thanks for telling you'll pay for the damages. I actually have to sort this case out, so you must leave now," told Lisbon. Courtney nodded in understanding.

"Good to know you are both safe, take care. Move on Patrick, Marie would want you too," told Courtney as she left she winked at Jane. 'Not with you, if you are thinking that' he thought in his head though he really wanted to say it to her face. The door now shut.

Jane gave out a hefty sigh and Lisbon looked at him, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, it just pissed me off seeing her again, she never gave a rats ass about anyone else she only would if she got anything out of it," muttered Jane going back to the couch.

"You knew that based on what?" asked Lisbon. She felt stupid asking.

"Her inner thoughts, I knew exactly what she wanted from my wife. And she wouldn't do shit for my daughter when she babysat her," growled Jane. Lisbon just ran a hand against his back. Jane looked at her.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess, I had no idea," said Jane.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine," said Lisbon.

"No it's not! He could've killed you and it would've been my fault! All of it!" screamed Jane unable to keep a hold of his feelings anymore.

"It doesn't matter, because I would've got a shot in and at least left he severely damaged that he wouldn't have gotten far and you would've been able to get him," told Lisbon.

"Don't you ever say you'd die for my revenge, ever," growled Jane his voice was definitely shaken.

"If that's what it would take then" Jane silenced her by a finger to her lips.

"I said don't and I mean it," snarled Jane. He kept an intent stare on her as she stared back.

She moved her face away from his finger so she could talk, "Jane there is people who care about you, who need you. Some people are willing to sacrifice themselves to keep those important alive."

"You're important, people need you. More than me, if it's any consolation prize, I need you; more than anything. I want you safe more than anything, did you not understand what I said when we were held hostage. When I said I would always protect you, and always save you. I meant it," said Jane.

Lisbon nodded, "But people need us both, but I would be willing to sacrifice myself for you Jane."

"No. Don't. Because it'll be my turn to die for you, cause I would. I'd die for you," said Jane he pressed his lips to hers. Not caring about the audience.

Lisbon felt the soft sensation of his lips moving on hers, until she eventually kissed back enjoying and savouring the moment that she knew would only be once. When Jane pulled back he looked at her and smiled.

But Lisbon hadn't finished her sentence, "When you love someone, you'll do anything in the world for them. You know that feeling Jane, I know you do."

"Wanting to kill Red John is for love of my wife and daughter, of course I know the feeling. But Lisbon, you love me?" asked Jane.

"Uh, I was just stating something," said Lisbon. Jane smiled at her, the normal cheeky grin.

"I know," said Jane.

"Did that kiss mean anything?" asked Lisbon. Who noticed Jamie's face rigid; of course she was doing that again!

"Well, depends on what you mean. You mean? As a friend kiss, as a lover kiss, as a bit of the side kiss," told Jane.

"You tell me," told Lisbon.

Jane froze; he was highly unaware of what it meant to him, so he had to figure it out. It meant he wanted it to be a friend kiss, but he knew it was inadequate in his mind. Lisbon knew he was thinking about his reply, meaning he didn't really understand what it meant and her parents were wide eyed that he hadn't replied yet. But Lisbon told, "He's a mentalist, he has to work out the most logical answer before he speaks. Always does." Jane looked at who she was talking to and nodded at them then went to focus on his train of thought. People were shocked at the word 'mentalist' they were unsure what that meant. Jane looked around the room, still analysing his thoughts quietly. Realizing he loved her, he had to tell her.

"It's…because I love you, Teresa," formally using her first name told Jane.

Lisbon blinked, "Jan-Patrick, I um, don't know what to say. You know we can't. Not that I don't want too, or anything. I do love you I just don't want to lose you in my team," said Lisbon. She then felt his lips against hers again, this time it was more passionate and tender. She kissed back knowing how wrong it was, but it felt so right. Jane stopped then.

"I know, but! I do have something against Hightower," said Jane.

"What's that?" asked Lisbon.

"You know, Billy that helped us out when we got trapped?" asked Jane.

"Yes, he's a good colleague," told Lisbon.

"Those two date, so we can too and throw it in her face how she denied Rigsby and Van-Pelt when she was doing so herself," told Jane. Lisbon crashed her lips against him again.

He kissed back, but Lisbon manages to chuck out a few words while kissing him between the words, "You…genius…I…cant…believe it…"

Her family coughed, "We're right here."

Jane looked at them and blushed.

They went about themselves and were happy for now.

**END**


End file.
